How I Met The Prince
by trispri0rig
Summary: When Beatrice Prior gets chosen for Prince Tobias Eaton's selection, a whirlwind of changes head her way. From drab grey clothes, to pretty colourful gowns, a modest home to a palace, and, not to mention a prince she couldn't care less for.


**A/N: I've had the idea to write a Divergent and The Selection crossover since I**

 **read The Selection, it's only recently I have become motivated to write it. I**

 **hope you enjoy this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or The**

 **Selection, all rights go to Veronica Roth and Kiera Cass.**

I stare at my reflection in the mirror as my mother twists my dull blonde hair into a bun.

Today is the day Prince Tobias Eaton will choose the women for his selection,

and it is mandatory that each young woman that entered looks presentable, in the

event that we may get chosen for the selection, for most girls it's their choice

to enter the selection, for me that isn't the case, I hate the idea of this, I

don't want to be some pompous prince's plaything, but, I know my parents need

the money and that's the reason, I entered, we live in the second poorest

faction, Abnegation, but if I enter the selection we'd move up to Dauntless, the

second richest faction, the royals are up after that, that's only if I enter,

get chosen and get far, then lose, if I win, we'll live as royals, the idea

still doesn't appeal to me though, no amount of money will make me want to be

the princes toy. With us being in the second poorest faction, it's difficult for

me to look good, the higher classes will be coated in makeup and pretty dresses,

and intricate hairstyles, for me, it's a drab grey dress, a twist bun, and no

makeup. I look at myself, I don't see queen material, at all, I see a plain

girl, with bland grey eyes and dull hair. My mother smiles, "Oh, Beatrice, you'd

make the prettiest queen." I almost scoff at that, but I don't, abnegation

children are respectful to their parents. "Thank you." I say and she grins,

covering our mirror, in abnegation, vanity is frowned upon, we are allowed to

look in the mirror on the second day of every third month, but with today being

a special day, the women who entered are allowed to look in the mirror. Her eyes

dart to the clock on our wall. "It's almost time!" She says and I force a smile

at her excitement as I stand up. We make our way to our small living room and

take a seat, with my father and my brother Caleb, crowding around our small

television. "Beatrice..." My father begins, "we want you to know, we love you,

no matter what happens, whether you get picked or not, we appreciate you

entering."

I smile. "Thank you, father, all we can do is wait and see if I've

been picked." He and my mother nod, as the clock strikes three o'clock, we turn

on The Chicago Report, there stands Jeanine Matthews, the host of the show

smiling her signature grin. "Good afternoon all of Chicago, welcome to a very

special episode of The Chicago Report, today we'll talk to the king and queen

about Prince Tobias's selection and, the moment you've all been waiting for,

Prince Tobias will choose the lovely ladies to compete for his heart, and to

become queen of Chicago!" The Chicago Report theme tune chimes and then King

Marcus and Queen Evelyn Eaton walk on the platform, and several questions are

asked about Prince Tobias's selection, but to me it was all a blur, I was

nervous who would be picked, most of me doesn't want to be, but a small part of

me does, so I can please my family.

"And now, ladies and gentleman, please

welcome to the stage Prince Tobias Eaton!" The crowd cheers and claps for the

prince as he walks onto the platform.

"How are you this evening, Prince

Tobias?"

"I'm okay, and you, Jeanine?"

"I'm wonderful."

"Are you

nervous?"

"About having 25 girls in my home? Oh no, that's a piece of cake." He

jokes.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road then." Jeanine grins and

walks off as Prince Tobias walks to the five marble faction bowls. He clears his

throat and grabs a paper from the Dauntless bowl, each piece of paper includes

five girls from that faction.

"From Dauntless, Lady Lauren Thomson, Lady Nita

Brown, Lady Marlene Bell, Lady Lynn Daniels, and Lady Rhianna Jones." Pictures

of the five girls flash on screen and then he moves to the Erudite bowl.

"From

Erudite, Lady Cara Longley, Lady Marie Ross, Lady Rose Thomas, Lady Gabrielle

Moores, and Lady Danielle Thorne."

"From Candor, Lady Christina Holt, Lady

Molly Hayes, Lady Bethany Chase, Lady Sara Waters, and Lady Millie Gale."

"From

Amity, Lady Mia Cameron, Lady Amelia Dawson, Lady Michelle Stewart, Lady Emiline

Jackson, and Lady Kaitlyn Evans." The pictures of the Amity competitors flash on

screen and Abnegation is next.

"From Abnegation, Lady Susan Johnson, Lady

Harriet Dunn, Lady Riley Sean, Lady Natalia Carpenter and lastly, Lady Beatrice

Prior." The pictures of the chosen Abnegation flash onto the screen and it's

only then that the sudden realisation hits me.

I am going to be in Prince

Tobias's Selection, I am going to the palace, and I could, although it's a slim

chance, be the next queen of Chicago.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1, i'm working on Chapter 2 currently. Please rate, review and share!**


End file.
